Super Craft Brothers
Super Craft Brothers, '''often called '''SCB '''for short, is a minigame featured on the Minecade Network. It is a free-for-all four, or eight player PvP game, which includes numerous classes and a double jump. It was based off of the map of the same name by SethBling. Gameplay A player can choose one of the numerous maps by right clicking on a sign. Once they have joined a map, they can pick a class. Some classes are available from the start, while others will require a purchase with coins or a donation. Once there are enough players, the game will countdown, and start. All four players spawn in the map with five lives. There are two main ways of killing: players can either lower an opponent's health to zero or knock them off the map. Every time a player dies, they will lose one life. When a player loses all of their lives, they will lose. During the match, items will spawn around the map. Where one spawns is indicated via a lightning strike. These can be used to give yourself an advantage in the battle. If you are a VIP, you'll get one item at the beginning of each game. If you are the last player alive, you'll win the game. Winning gives the player 10 coins. Winning "flawlessly," or winning without losing a life, rewards the player with an extra five coins. Coming in second place gives you five coins. EnderDragon is the best class to ever exist. '''Duels A duel acts similarly to the normal free-for-all gamemode, but only has two players. To request a duel, right-click a player, and specify a coin amount to duel for. For the other player to accept, they will need to right click you back. If you win a duel, you will earn the amount of coins specified at the beginning of the match. On the flipside, if you lose, you will lose that amount. Frenzy Frenzy is an eight-player gamemode where you do not select a class. Instead, you will be given a random class each life. Otherwise, the game functions the same. If you win a frenzy, you'll earn 25 coins. 'Classes' Full Article: Super Craft Brothers Classes Each class in Super Craft bros offers its own unique play style. There are currently 59 different kits. A list of every class can be found here. Gem Gem classes are bought with the Minecade Coins. Gem classes can cost between 10-900 coins. VIP VIP kits are unlocked when the player has a VIP rank or higher. Default Default kits are available to everyone. Special Special kits have to be either purchased with seasonal packs (e.g Snowman and Cupid) to unlock or by completing certain challenges (e.g. Dark Sethbling). Other Features Any player can purchase pets that can be used in the lobby. However, some pets are donor exclusive. VIP gives the player a double jump in the lobby and while waiting for maps. They can also spectate. Pro players gain the ability to use the Magic Broom in the lobby. Legendary players have the most cosmetic perks, with the ability to fly and vanish in the lobby, access to trails, ability to color names, and can create chat channels for others to join. If you have the Snowy or Love packs, you'll get the Snowball Shooter or Love Shooter, respectively. The Snowball Shooter shoots snowballs, while the Love Shooter shoots arrows with heart particles. Removed Features There used to be some maps that could be purchased with coins. However, these have since been removed. The map "Mansion" used to be significantly different. While the map was changed, it is still possible to find the old map by flying to it. The maps "Tower Control" and "Snow Drift" were removed. The first for unknown reasons, the second for being very buggy. Three classes, PaulBGD, MegaBunny and ZombieKing, have been removed from the game. The former was programmed to disappear, while the latter two were removed due to complaints of being too overpowered. VIPs and Pros were once able to create Guilds for others to join. These were removed soon after its release. Minecade Staff Thread http://minecade-network.wikia.com/wiki/Minecade_Staff_ListStaff List Read More List of SCB Maps SethBling Maps *Mushroom *NetherFortress *PileOfBodies *Stronghold *TheEnd *Village Normal Maps *Atronach *Candyland *CherryGrove *Clockwork *DragonsDescent *Icefall *LostTemple *Mansion *NightDragon *NorthernSeas *Treehouse Community Maps *Aperture *Apex *AsmaraGardens *ColdWar *EasterIsland *FungiForest *Lost *Multiverse *NetherCastle *TempleOfMars Bodil40 Maps *JungleRiver *Mountain *Tropical *Winter Frenzy Maps *CandyOverdose *Frigid Holiday Maps *EggHunt *WinterWorld Other Maps *Duel Gem Maps (Removed) *Archfiend *Butterscotch *ClockTower *Crescent *JungleBoogie *Limbo *Monolith *MushroomCastle *Oriental *PokeMobStadium *YingYang Other Removed Maps *SnowDrift *TowerControl List of SCB Items Main article: Super Craft Brothers Items Melee Items *Hammer *Poison-Tipped Blade Potions *Splash Potion of Weakness *Bomb *Potion of Swiftness *Potion of Fire Resistance Pokeballs *Skeleton Pokeball *Zombie Pokeball *Spider Pokeball *Cave Spider Pokeball *Witch Pokeball *Blaze Pokeball *Slime Pokeball *Creeper Pokeball Throwable Items *Slowballs *Cobwebs Shields *Weak Shield *Moderate Shield *Strong Shield 'Edible' Items *Milk *Golden Apple *'God' Apple(Enchanted Golden Apple) Others *Zooka *Insta-Gib *Nuke Category:Minigames Category:Super Craft Brothers